


The Tale of Lady Lyonesse

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [12]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: Embroidery, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Married Couple, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Lyonesse is doing some embroidery before bed and her husband, Gareth, comes to see her





	The Tale of Lady Lyonesse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharismaticAlpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharismaticAlpaca/gifts).

> This is for the day 12 prompt, licking. This pretty much became what I usually write, which is just people kissing/making out and descriptions of pretty clothing. 
> 
> This is for CharismaticAlpaca, I will try to fill the Gareth/Lyonesse tag out for you lol

“Will you be coming to bed soon, dear?”

“I think I might stay up a while longer,” Lyonesse said, keeping her eyes down on her embroidery, frowning a bit at the delicate work. She would’ve hoped all the time spent locked in the tower would’ve made her better at this, but alas. She had filled her time with reading and learning about herbs, though. 

Her current project was a fine pair of gloves for her husband, Gareth, who she heard walk into the room. She glanced up as he sat down next to her. He was already dressed for bed, with a very finely made red and gold robe atop it that highlighted the red tones in his hair and the flecks of gold in his green eyes. He was, Lyonesse reflected again, a very handsome man. And while she hadn’t married him for his looks, she still certainly enjoyed them.

Gareth carefully leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I’ll stay up with you a while longer, then.”

She smiled at him, and he got out a wooden toy he had been crafting for his eldest brother’s child. They sat together for another hour at least, both quietly bent over their own tasks, but every now and then Lyonesse would glance up at him. Sometimes she would catch him glancing back, and he would blush. 

The next time she caught Gareth’s eyes, she smiled and set aside her embroidery. “I think I’ve reached a suitable point to stop at for the evening.”

“Ah, I think I have as well,” Gareth said, smiling back before brushing some curls of wood off the carved animal. He set that all aside, then took her hand in his, raising it to his lips. “Shall I call for your maid, my lady, or help you get ready for bed myself?”

“I wouldn’t mind your help,” Lyonesse said, sure that she was now the one blushing. They had been married for almost three months, which alternated between feeling like no time at all and as though she had already spent ages with this man, and she was happy to spend more time with him. 

“May I let down your hair?” Gareth said, and she nodded. His hands were gentle as he began removing the pins from her long tresses. They gently brushed her shoulders as they fell, and she began unpicking some of the smaller braids. Gareth helped with that once her hair was down, running his hands through her hair as he did and kissing the ends. 

When her hair was down, Lyonesse turned to face her husband again, who was looking back with a soft smile. They leaned forward at the same time, clasping hands as they kissed. She had already shut her eyes, and they deepened their kiss. She felt Gareth pull back and kiss both of her cheeks, which heated up further under the attention. Then, at the corner of her mouth, she felt a small kiss, then a little flicker. That was his tongue, she realized. She opened her mouth with something almost like a laugh, to ask what he was doing, but he had moved down to kiss her neck now, and it became a gasp. 

She was trembling, and held onto Gareth’s shoulders. Like he had before on her lips, Gareth first kissed the base of her throat, then licked it a little.

“Is this alright?” he said.

She nodded. “Yes.”

So he did it again, and she felt another shiver run through her body. He kissed down her neck to her collar, stopping there before she tipped her head forward, her kiss catching Gareth on the forehead. He moved a little closer then, and she kissed the very tip of his nose, before kissing him on the lips again. 

“Shall we go to bed, dearest?” Lyonesse said, smiling at him once more.


End file.
